1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy train apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the amusement and entertainment of individuals, specifically children and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy train apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,802,121 and 4,393,620 wherein toy train apparatus is arranged for manual manipulation. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art, wherein the toy train apparatus is arranged for leg propulsion through the use of a tricycle type structure and is selectively coupled to one or all of a plurality of carts to accommodate various amusement modes in utilization of the apparatus and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.